


Untitled

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: You make your musical debut. Kyoutani introduces himself.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

Saeko shouts into the microphone, watching as the crowd cheers for the band on stage. Their set is almost over, headliners for the evening, they have been performing for almost ninety minutes, not that you could tell with the energy Saeko exudes. Sweat drips down her neck, and when her eyes meet yours you know what’s coming.

“And for our final song, my best friend, one bad ass bitch is going to join us!” she yells as people shout.

When Saeko asked if you would join her band, you were hesitant. They had been together for years and a new addition could throw everything off. When you proposed testing it out at their next concert, she agreed, provided it was for their last and most popular song.

With a smile tugging at your lips, you stepped on stage into the blinding lights. Saeko introduced you the way she did everything, loud, brash and foul-mouthed.

When the music starts a type of frenzied calm settles over you. Music, specifically singing, gives you a release to the chaotic energy that builds inside of you. An energy that can only be released by bellowing into a microphone. Vocal projection, Saeko called it. You just called it a good fucking time and being on stage sharing a microphone with Saeko is no different. 

When the two of you begin the chorus, you scan the crush of people pressed against the stage. Amidst the swarm, you notice a couple engrossed with one another instead of the music. Curious, you watch and in an instant the girl is fighting against the guy’s chest as he grabs her upper arm in a crushing grip.

Saeko nudges you and draws your attention away, but you find them again. Heart racing, you see the guy try and drag the girl away from the crowd. When the last guitar riff starts, a guy with blonde hair and two black stripes steps up and grabs the guy by the collar of the shirt. Shaking him forcefully he tosses him to the side and the girl bows furiously.

Relieved, you close your eyes and give it everything you have, belting out the final lyrics your voice fills every inch of the venue and the crowd loves it.

X

  
“That was fucking awesome!” Saeko shouts before slapping you on the back. With a laugh you continue to push your way through the crowd as she runs towards the ticket office. With the number of people in the crowd, the band can probably expect a pretty good cut. You could expect a cut if you decided to join.

Lost in thought, you don’t notice when the crowd parts and suddenly someone is in front of you. “You’re really cool!” the figure barks aggressively before bowing deeply. It is the blonde with black stripes and a mischievous smile tugs at your lips. You planned on introducing yourself, but it looks like he beat you to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to CHiCO with HoneyWorks - Kessen Spirit


End file.
